


time and fallen leaves

by snstnlflng9 (svntn)



Series: dates are just numbers, emotions are just feelings [2]
Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Childhood Friends, Fluff and Angst, Gen, POV Alternating, will update tags as we go my dudes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 10:03:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16365818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svntn/pseuds/snstnlflng9
Summary: At the age of thirteen, you and your soulmate have identical tattoos in a matching color on your wrist about the date when you’ll meet each other. This tattoo is the date you are to meet your soulmate. However, in rare cases the date will come from the past, further complicating the soulmate system.This happens to two teenage boys, who receive theirs with a date that was around the time they were both toddlers and for fuck sake, they’re near or in their twenties. How the hell are they supposed to know who it is?!





	time and fallen leaves

Chanhee rose his head, tearing his vision away from the small text in his book to then peer across at his blonde friend. Youngkyun was nibbling on the end of a pocky stick, focus trained on his own textbook. They were both high schooler now, though one was currently on the path of graduating soon. Very soon. The raven-haired boy rested his chin on his palm, a knowing smile on his lips. In a few months, Youngkyun would be journeying out for university and not just any university. Oh no. His cold city boy best friend managed his way into a Seoul U. He was impressed by what his blonde friend managed to accomplish in his life.

His eyes then fell upon the pink marking on his friend’s left wrist. Chanhee still remembers the day vividly. How they found out Youngkyun was going to be pretty much soulmate-less. How passive Youngkyun got. How Youngmi cried for her brother. How Jihyun put on the best fake smile she could, how Youngkyun called him later that night saying his mother was crying on the phone to an auntie about how unfortunate her son’s life was going to be, and how Youngkyun angrily cried after that. Chanhee’s heart hurt, even though they had been kids he felt the pain.

“Stop smiling at me.” Youngkyun startled Chanhee out of his reverie, “It’s fucking weird.” The younger rolled his eyes before throwing his eraser at the other’s head. Narrowly he dodged it, much to the raven-hairs dismay.

“Shut up, pig.” Chanhee retorted. Youngkyun scoffed, disregarding his friend and the whole moment as he went back to studying his materials. A sigh came from Chanhee as he did the same. However, his mind didn’t focus on the small text. It went back to his best friend, freshly thirteen and crying through a landline. A stark contrast to the Youngkyun he had seen hours before the call. He didn’t particularly care in receiving his marking, Chanhee knew that much. However, discovering you’re doomed to be alone in your life is well, unsettling. That is, at least in Chanhee’s eyes.

Was he dramatic? Chanhee wasn’t sure. What he was sure of was that he was scared for Youngkyun. A soul can only deal with two events in their life in which they discover two prominent figures won’t be in it, to be left alone even more. Granted his friend never meet one of them for sure but the other, well, who knows who that being was to Youngkyun. Being alone sounded cruel and depressing. No one should have that wished upon them.

Chanhee held a lot of faith in the system because it gave you a lifelong partner so that you weren’t alone. Youngkyun may show signs of annoyance toward Chanhee for being a brat, but he was still his friend and someone who remained with him since he moved to Busan. They were, in a way, friend soulmates. But what was to happen when Chanhee met his soulmate in two years? Would Youngkyun end up alone? Would he feel even more dejected? Chanhee wouldn’t leave his friend alone, alone but he certainly couldn’t stay with him like he has been.

The younger glanced back up at his content friend. Absolutely oblivious but just happy where he was and who he was with. In the back of his head, he wonders how Youngkyun is going to do in Seoul, will he be successful there too? Will he forget about Chanhee? Will he drop out of school? Will he meet new friends? With all his heart, Chanhee hopes Youngkyun meets a lot of new friends but knowing his anti-social friend it may not happen. That meant Youngkyun will be alone in Seoul for a year before Chanhee could potentially meet him there.

Alone for a year.

Alone.

Soulmates were dumb, he guesses, but it almost guaranteed you wouldn’t be alone. Hopefully, Youngkyun would understand that someday and hopefully, he won’t be unaccompanied.

&&&

One could say that Jiho was glued to Taeyang’s side since his thirteenth birthday seven years ago. Her mother called it Mother’s Intuition and that her precious daughter was going to be a fantastic wife someday. She had made a face at the suggestion then turned around and punched Subin in the arm. Jiho was a strong, independent woman that needed no man, no soulmate, just her loving, deserving of all the things, best friend, Taeyang.

The pair, Jiho and Taeyang, were browsing around the student union for someplace to unload their things and begin a sorrow-inducing study session. Previously they tried the library but that place with loaded, go figure. In the distance, a single male was housing a 4-person table. With a squint, she could faintly make out who the boy was and sadly, she wished they had resigned to Taeyang’s dorm. Jiho could have dealt with his shitty roommate, Chulmin ( he isn’t “shitty,” he just believes “strumming for inspiration” was at the same time they always studied. )

“Is that Subinie?” Taeyang spoke up from beside her.

“Unfortunately,” Jiho mumbled as the male guided them both over to the other individual, “I would rather study to Chulmin’s songwriting nightmare.” The other chuckled, gently bumping his arm against his. Squishy was one of Taeyang’s middle names, Jiho would swear by it. The male was always a soft being, hardly started fights, was the peacemaker, smiled to make others feel better. Except for that one time, a pink stain of numbers caused the only frown she had seen on Taeyang’s glowing face, and it was probably the last time as well.

While they had naturally grown up during then, Taeyang matured into stereotypical human dog type who would instantly cling to, adore to, smile to, and being that would allow him to befriend. Subin called it some psychology hocus pocus masking of his inner sadness because his dream of having a soulmate was crushed before he even knew it. Jiho had punched him then too. The latter held no validity as his soulmate marking was some blue, bruise looking birthmark on his wrist with no numbers in sight.

She wouldn’t admit to it, their annoying friend was most likely correct. Taeyang lived up to his name in tenfold since then. His family couldn’t even deny that either. They weren’t too against it anyway. Maybe that was here they lacked in helping him…

Jiho pitied Taeyang a little. Whenever they hung out, sun or snow, she would go to extreme measures to hide her set of green-blue numbers so he wouldn’t be reminded of the unfortunate. She strived for her friend’s happiness whether he knew it or not. The boy had lost his dearest friend years ago to a family relocation, his father moved out due to business reasons, and he lost his soulmate. No one with the name of Sun deserved such harshness from life.

Subin had once told her to stop sheltering him, but they both knew that Taeyang wasn’t being protected with Subin keeping things blunt. The male opening discussed soulmates since he took the dumbest interest in it during high school due to a broader library selection. Yet, Taeyang still has hope he will reunite with whoever it was he was destined to be with. ‘If they met that young then who isn’t to say that they would meet again?’ was what he would always say, with some alterations and philosophy mumbo-jumbo he believed in. If anything, his hope was heartwarming. And at least he had Subin and herself to keep him plenty of company.

“Hey, Binnie!” Taeyang chirped, setting down his bag and books onto the table they decided to acquire without the other’s permission. Said male peered at the pair, a queer look on his face as his gaze switched between the two humans. For a split second, Taeyang’s sleeve rode up to showcase the pink digits, no recognition of what has happened. Unless he knew and just didn’t want to acknowledge it in front of them ( in front of Jiho that is. )

“Hi Taeyang,” Subin shifted from a beaming smile to glare as he greeted the female, “Kim Jiho.” The female shot him a glare as well, holding it as she sat down. If anyone was going to win it was going to Kim Jiho over the lame Jung Subin. However, the male yawned at this intention before looking away. The female froze because what the heck? Subin won??

The male dropped his gaze back to his textbook, “What brings you two to my beloved, precious study table?” A snorted came from the nearby.

“The library was full, and we needed to cram for art history.” Taeyang inquired, reaching over to ruffle the younger male’s hair. A groan emitted from the action.

Pouting, Subin spared them one last glance, “Yeah, well, keep your artsy junk away from my science.”

 


End file.
